<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pockets by disaster_imp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920299">Pockets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_imp/pseuds/disaster_imp'>disaster_imp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Renfri is alive somehow idk, Unbury Your Gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_imp/pseuds/disaster_imp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Premise: all our favourite not-quite humans are still around and doing *waves vaguely* stuff.</p><p>Written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TWQF01">this</a>flash fiction prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Renfri | Shrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Quick Fic #01</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573220">Secret Haven</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub">Sternenstaub</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skirts.</p><p>More to the point, skirts with <em> pockets </em>. </p><p>Renfri spun in a circle, folds of fabric spinning and twirling with a momentum of their own, coming to a stop with a soft rustle around her thighs. </p><p>A hand snaked around her waist from behind, and Renfri leaned back in to her girlfriend's embrace, exposing her neck and permitting it to be kissed.</p><p>"Never did I <em>ever</em> think to see you in a <em> dress </em>," Ciri said, after her lips had done their duty.</p><p>"Technically, It's a skirt," Renfri said. "<em> And, </em> it has <em>pockets</em>."</p><p>"Pockets?" Ciri's eyebrows arched and her eyes danced with amusement. "And what, pray tell, do you plan to <em>carry</em> in these pockets?"</p><p>"Anything I like," Renfri replied, absent-mindedly pocketing her own hands. "They're <em> deep </em> pockets."</p><p>The fingers of her right hand brushed against a rigid, papery mass in her exploration and she paused, a flash of sour hot resentment burning in her chest. The skirt was <em>new</em>, and these were <em> her </em> pockets. She should be the one filling them.</p><p>She pulled out a folded piece of paper and carefully opened it. On it, inked in elegant brown writing, was written an address.</p><p>"What's that?" Ciri asked her.</p><p>"Don't know, it was already in the pocket. <em> Somebody </em> is going to explain why their shitty piece of paper is in <em> my virgin pocket," </em> Renfri snapped.</p><p>Ciri plucked the piece of paper from Renfri's hand, giving it a tentative sniff. A frown crossed her delicate features, and Renfri arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Ren, it's written in <em> blood." </em></p><p>"All the more reason to investigate." Renfri grinned, checking her knives, strapping her thigh sheaths directly around her thighs rather than around her usual split-legged attire. </p><p>"You're going like that?" Ciri asked skeptically.</p><p>"It has <em> pockets," </em> Renfri emphasised, louder for those in the back. "The skirt is short enough, not like the ones I was forced to wear when I was a <em> princess, </em> and I managed then, too.</p><p>Ciri raised her hands in mock defense. "Fine! But it's already late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"</p><p>"You don't have to come."</p><p>Ciri sighed, knowing full well that once Renfri had made a decision, talking her out of it was futile. "The least you can do is bribe me with coffee first. And I expect to sleep in in the morning!"</p><p>Renfri hugged her, grinning. "Coffee coming up!"</p><p> </p><p>They finally set out, Renfri dressed in her new swishy skirt (with pockets), combat boots, a white shirt and protective leather vest. Ciri stuck to simple: stretch blue jeans that didn't limit her freedom, and boots the twin to Renfri's (<em>what? </em> They held several knives each, it was <em> practical </em>), and the latest t-shirt from Jaskier's band, whatever it was this decade. Murderous Kitten? Ciri's rather large collection of adopted parents and aunt and uncles were such a strange assortment, but Renfri privately thought the colourful, excitable musician was the strangest one of them all.</p><p>Exiting the train into the chaos of East Londen, Renfri followed a map on her phone. As they moved further and further from the safety of brightly lit streets and deeper into older, darker, <em> older </em> architecture, Renfri kicked at the road. "Cobblestones? Really?"</p><p>"Not cobblestones. Setts. Listen," Ciri said, eyebrows drawn down in a frown. She was very cute, frowning, and Renfri wanted to kiss her. Instead she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of… no traffic. They hadn't walked <em> that </em> far, had they? </p><p>"Feels like we've stepped through a portal into the past. Did you…?" she waves her hands at Ciri, conveying <em> magic</em>.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I would have told you. Besides, doofus, the lights are electric. And you'd <em> know </em> if we stepped through a portal."</p><p>"Just asking. It's spooky," Renfri said. "I half expect an eldritch fog to roll in."</p><p>Ciri glared at her.</p><p>"Yeah okay, sorry. Not what I meant, I wasn't there. The wild hunt are no more, they aren't coming for you. Look, it's <em>eerie</em>. Fog and eerie go together."</p><p>Ciri had to concede the point. "Keep your wits about you," was all she said.</p><p>They turned into a narrow, high-walled street, the sides lined with ancient stone buildings. Yellow light illumiated small patches of the street on the left. All the lights on the right were out, making it difficult to see. At the end of the street, a large black metal door that looked like it belonged in a dungeon was set deep into ancient stone, an oddly friendly window high above glowing with yellow light.</p><p>As Renfri watched, the colour changed to green, then blue, orange and red, then started flashing through </p><p>"Please tell me your address isn't the creepy dungeon at the end of the street," Ciri said.</p><p>Renfri arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Of course it is. I think… whatever this is, I think we should wait. Get some help. Eskel, maybe. At least <em> google </em> the place before we step into I-don't-know-what."</p><p>Renfri pulled out her phone. "Well, I can take care of one if those right now, annnnd… here. Some kind of club. No website, there's like… one comment on a weird website and it says 'members only'."</p><p>"What kind of club doesn't have an online presence?"</p><p>"A mysterious one," Renfri said. Hushed voices behind them drew her attention, a young couple, engrossed in each other, walking down the alleyway. One, wearing a hooded cloak that hid their features, had an unusual gait. As they passed, the other looked toward Ciri and Renfri, smiling a smile that exposed teeth that were too sharp to be human. Her beauty was breathtaking, and Renfri saw Ciri close her eyes, as if resisting… <em>something</em>. The woman smirked, and continued walking, disappearing in through the solid metal door ahead. The hooded person glanced back over their shoulder at Ciri and Renfri as if in invitation, dropping their hood to reveal, of all things, <em> horns, </em> before ducking inside.</p><p>Renfri let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. </p><p>"Vampire," Renfri said. "And a <em> succubus? </em> I thought they were <em> extinct." </em></p><p>Ciri tapped her phone, and a minute later, Yennefer and Triss stepped through a portal to join them. Triss was grinning. Yennefer looked as if she'd just eaten a lemon, although that was pretty much the way she usually looked.</p><p>"Why do you have to go poking at beehives, Ciri?"</p><p>"Oh no, please. I like this beehive," Triss said, smiling at them both. "May I see the paper?"</p><p>Renfri passed the offending item over for Triss to examine.</p><p>"It's an invitation," she declared finally. </p><p>"To what?" Ciri asked, eyes flickering between the dissonant contradiction of a heavy metal door that a pair of supposedly extinct creatures had just sauntered through, and the flashing lights coming from the window above it.</p><p>"Let's go in and find out, shall we?" Triss asked, taking Yenn's arm. </p><p>Yenn scowled at her. "You're not telling me something."</p><p>"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure," Triss said with a bright smile.</p><p>Ciri twirled a knife in her fingers in a very non-threatening manner.</p><p>"Oh alright, fine. It's not dangerous. I know the owners. In fact, I helped them spell this place, right after the Stonewall riots. Nobody can commit violence. Black Sun princesses who are unaffected by magic exempt, of course. Shall we?"</p><p>Without another word, Triss strode forward and pulled the door open, only to be pushed back by a blast of magic.</p><p>"Oof," she said, climbing back to her feet and rubbing her backside. "You'd think my own magic would recognise me. Renfri, you're up."</p><p>"You <em>could</em> undo your wards," Yennefer suggested.</p><p>"After all the trouble I went to to get them up? I think not," Triss replied. "Besides, they seem to have been strengthened by another hand, it's a bit of a tangle. Renfri?"</p><p>Renfri stepped up to the door, holding Ciri's hand. The barrier let them <em> both </em> pass. </p><p>Inside, a tall, broad-shouldered, muscular woman looked up at them and held out a hand. "Invitation?"</p><p>Renfri passed the paper over silently, and the woman slid a contract across the desk at Renfri. Ciri, she ignored completely. Renfri leafed through it quickly, a smile twitching at her lips.</p><p>"Says here I can invite guests? I have two more friends outside." </p><p>The woman nodded. "Clause 5a. You have to vouch for them and you are responsible for their behaviour. They can pass the boundary if they're touching you."</p><p>Scribbling a signature, Renfri passed the contract to Ciri, and ducked outside to escort Yennefer and Triss in.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Club Rhyddid. Invitation only, membership exclusive to the monster sapphic community.</em>
</p><p>"Lesbian monster nightclub?" Ciri said in surprise, and the woman behind the desk smirked at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>